Hit and Run
by mangafangirl
Summary: Kim and Ron have to come to terms with a new problem, but what if the redhead just can't snap out of it? KR, obviously : A oneshot for now.


**Hey, hey! Mandi here with another fanfic (finally!) after what seems like forever. Haven't done anything since Tampered Skies, so here we go again. First off, thanks for clicking on this story! I promise not to disappoint you all. This idea just kinda formulated, so I decided to go with it. It's a short oneshot, so savor it for all it's worth!**

**Disclaimer: I own not the Possible of Kim or Stoppable of Ron.. Yet :D**

**And without further ado...**

* * *

**Hit and Run**

Kim held onto Ron's hand as she continued to look downward, the floor appearing to inch towards her after a while. It would be a comforting place to be, she decided, tucked away neatly under the tiles, the world quiet and dark around her. A place where she could finally escape the torture of her life. Everything was going wrong. She heard the leather seating on the waiting room chair squeak as she shifted her weight a bit.

"Kim?"

Kim started slightly at the sound of her name, but relaxed when she saw Ron, his eyes deep with worry, anxious. "Yeah, Ron?" She answered finally.

"Please, don't do this to yourself. It wasn't-"

My fault?" She finished his sentence quickly, and he stared at her for a second before responding with a solemn, "Yeah." He took his free hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't know how to go on from there.

"Ron," Kim started, "I know that you want me to stop moping, and get on with my life. But... I can't. I just can't, OK? This whole thing is my fault, this whole… mess all started because I had to go ahead and-"

"Do your job? This all happened because you had to go ahead and do what you were meant to do, what you love to do? Is that it?" Kim looked up again at her boyfriend, started by the angry expression settled into his usually jovial face.

"Look Kim, it was one mistake. One little mistake, so what? And w_e_ made that mistake Kim, remember? We were both there! You don't think that this makes me feel just as guilty?" Kim looked to the floor again, silently begging it to inch closer just a bit faster. She suddenly felt a warm feeling on her face, and the warmth tugged her face upward, forcing her to tear her gaze away from the tiles. It was Ron, his hand cradling her chin. "Please Kim? Just… please. For me?" She had nothing else to add, and she knew that he was right.

She wouldn't have been able to stop that Doom-V that Motor Ed had stolen from his cousin, even if she was chasing him at 90 mph in the Sloth. She couldn't have seen her brothers in the street retrieving a stray rocket of theirs, just like that villain hadn't. She couldn't have stopped the car from hitting them at such a high speed. Ron couldn't have noticed them there, either. She was just glad that Ed had spotted the two just as the car made impact. If he hadn't forced down the brake, the damage could have been much worse.

But just thinking of them lying in the next room, tied up to tubes she couldn't recognize with beeps surrounding them as if they were _sick_…. It all came crashing down on her, and she felt the weight pushing through her heart, until she felt the sweet warmth flood her eyes and pour over.

Tears. There they were, finally. She hadn't cried at all, even since the accident. She had numbly called 911 after acknowledging that it was her brothers that the mad mullet- head had hit. She quietly waited for the ambulance, just as silent as Motor Ed, who was just moments later taken to the Middleton Country Jail.

Kim hadn't let any of the agony inside of her show through in any form but anger, anger at herself, anger at that villain, and anger at plain old fate. But now… she had tears. And she was crying. And they felt _so_ good. She closed her eyes and felt the salt water run down her face, and she knew they were coating Ron's hand, which stayed firmly in place.

"I'm sorry," She merely whispered to herself more so than to Ron. "I'm _so_ sorry. I just..." She trailed off her words, never getting the chance to finish the sentence as Ron pulled her closer, and she burrowed her head into his chest. Grabbing at his shirt, she sobbed. She sobbed and she covered his wonderfully warm jersey with salt water.

She felt a weight being pulled from her shoulders, and she was glad to have finally collapsed like this, in the arms of the one that she needed most at the moment. A few minutes passed before she looked up, glad to have released herself. She felt better, she had to admit, after letting just that little bit of guilt and anger out. Maybe yesterday's incident wasn't completely her fault…

Ron was looking down at her, a weak smile forming on his face. Kim responded the same way, and let her head fall against his shoulder; she was suddenly very tired. "I guess we just wait now, huh?" Ron asked, worry still evident in his tone. She didn't bother to meet his gaze, but decided with hesitation, "Yeah, I guess so."

The doctor would be out soon, updating them on her brothers' condition again just as he had been for the last 20 hours or so that they had been in the hospital, having even stayed the night. And they were preparing to do the same again that night. Kim tried not to worry too much.

Instead, she stretched herself out across several of the waiting room chairs, resting her head on Ron's lap. As he softly stroked her hair, she felt warmer, calmer, happier than she had in a while. She decided to savor it. She breathed in and out deeply a few times, and deciding that it was better to just let go while she could, Kim let the darkness claim her, and the quiet sanctuary she had been longing for came to her, soothing her with a silent lullaby.

* * *

**Ok, so there it is. It is/was intended to be a oneshot, just an idea I came up with and decided to post. But I was wondering... Oh, I'll let the readers decide! Should I tack on more chapters to this, or is this closure enough? It's your call guys, just tell me.**

**So now is the best part, the reviews! Go on, you know you want to! I mean, who doesn't like to press those pretty purple buttons?**


End file.
